Star and shadow
by Silverfireblossom
Summary: A strange kit is born as a kittypet but to live her mother has to give her up to the clan cats, but will she fit in or does she have a secret even she doesn't know about...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: The only character I own are Spotty and her kits, the other characters belong to the people who write the warrior books.

A kittypet named Spotty just had first litter, but sadly her milk didn't come and

so her housefolk had to feed her kits with little bottles of handmade milk. Spotty was really

worried, because her youngest kit refused to drink from the handmade milk her housefolk made.

Spotty's housefolk decided to named her Star because of the silver star on the kits forehead. Star

refused to eat the milk so much that are housefolk had to force-feed her for her to get the right

vitamins. As the months passed Star still hadn't opened her eyes while her other siblings found

homes with the neighboring families, and the strangest thing was that Star still had to be hand

fed. Her housefolk then decided to take Spotty and her kit on their yearly camping trip so Star

wouldn't have any problems while they were gone. When they arrived at the camping grounds

near the lake. Spotty's housefolk unpacked everything from there van and started to hike up near

the old quarry. When they got to a camping area they set up camp. That night Spotty heard the

voices of strange cats talking outside of there tent.

"When are these twolegs going to leave the lake alone Ashfur?"

"Patients Lionpaw they will be gone by leafbare, anyways we better hurry back with

some food before they send a whole patrol after us, and besides Brooks can't feed her one kit

without food for herself can she."

Spotty then heard leaves rustle, and utter silence. Spotty then knew were her little kit

could survive, but the question was is she really able to give her kit up to wild cats? Spotty

thought over that question until she collapsed with exaction. That night Spotty had the strangest

dream. A starry figure had appeared right in front of her, and spoke.

"If the one with the mark of Starclan stays away from the other clans she will not live long. "

Spotty woke gasping for breath, she knew were her kit could survive even though she

knew she may never see her youngest kit again. The next night Spotty took Star into the woods

were she heard the voices the night before. As she traveled deeper and deeper into the woods she

became frightened only the thought of her kit made her go on until she came to what seamed like

the biggest tree in the forest that is were she decided to leave her kit, and for extra precaution she

left the kit under a bush away from the harm of a hawk or an owl and ran back to her housefolk's

campsite, and as she ran she heard the starry voice ringing in her ears.

"The one who bears Starclan's mark has come."

_**Please Read And Review.**_


	2. Jaypaws Discovery

1Disclaimer; I do not own any of these characters excluding spotty and her kits.

Jaypaw was mad, he couldn't even go and collect herbs without them treating him like a tiny

kit. Luckily his sister Hollypaw was the one to come with him, they had to collect borage leaves from

the borage bush by skyoak for Brook to help her milk. As they got closer to Skyoak Jaypaw noticed the scent of nursery milk under

the scent of borage he ran towards the bush and as he got closer he determined that it was the smell of a... "kit" Hollypaw cried. She

ran forward and looked at the poor little scrap.

"By the scent of it I'd say the kit is at least one moon old," Jaypaw stated

"Then we better head back to camp."came Hollypaw's muffled reply came because she had picked up the kit then they both

ran back to the camp. Surprisingly as they entered the camp no one seamed to notice the kits strange new scent. Most likely because

the scent of borage over powers it, Jaypaw thought.

"Hollypaw take the kit to Brook I'll go and fetch Leafpool." Jaypaw stated, befor he ran towards the medicine cats den

the memory of where it is guided him so he didn't even need to rely on scent or sound. As he burst through Leafpool's den he shouted,

"Leafpool... we... found... a... kit!"

Leafpool looked up from sorting herbs "you found a kit?"

"Yes, she was under a borage bush, and by the smell of it she has been there all night."

"Thank Starclan she survived Were is she?"

"Hollypaw is taking her to the nursery." without hesitation Leafpool grabbed some herbs and ran towards the

nursery with Jaypaw right behind her.

Hollypaw walked towards the nursery her neck cringing from the weight of the kit.

"Mommy The kit cried out as she opened her eyes Hollypaw was so startled that she

almost dropped the kit.

"What do you have there Hollypaw?"

Hollypaw set down the kit and turned around."Lionpaw tell Firestar we found a kit" Lionpaw looked at her puzzled, but then

turned and ran off towards Firestars den. Hollypaw turned around to pick up the kit, but noticed that the kit was gone. As she looked

around she noticed a flash of the kits pecular silver and white pelt heading towards the nursery. Hollypaw ran after her.

"Why hello little one, what is your name?"

"I don't really know."

"Do you know your age?"

"She is one moon old." Hollypaw stated as she walk into the nursrey. Just then Leafpool and Jaypaw burst through the door

of the den.

"Hollypaw bring the kit over hear." Leafpool orderd. Hollypaw obeyed and set the kit in front of her. Leafpool search the

kits fur for any sign of sickness or injury. When she finally lifted her head up she stated.

"The kit is perfectly healthy, all she is just a some food, do you mind feeding her Brook?"

"Not at all, I will take care of this young kit like she was my own."

As they left the den. Hollypaw noticed Firestar, Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight heading towards the nursery with

Lionpaw in the lead.

Please READ and REVIEW.


	3. Joining the clan

1Disclaimer; I do not own warriors but I do own Spotty and her kit.

Lionpaw ran to the nursery with his family walking behind when he got to the den

entrance he waited patiently for them to catch up.

"Lionpaw were is the kit that Jaypaw found?" Firestar asked calmly.

"In the nursery, so that a Queen can take care of it." Lionpaw stated before going inside.

"Firestar how pleasant it is for you to visit us." Brook called out.

"Are you sure it is safe for the kit to be near you?" Brambleclaw questioned.

"Leafpool says she is as healthy as Browniekit here." Brook said pointing to her only kit

who looked like Stormfur but with brown stripes. If Leafpool says it is all right then I believe her

just if there is a problem yowl for Leafpool.

"I know," Brook stated her voice showing that she was being a little annoyed.

Brambleclaw not wanting to test the Queens patients left the nursery with everyone following

behind him.

Brook looked down at her new kit to see what she should name her, the kit was pure

white with silver spots and a silver star shaped mark on her forehead.

"Silverkit, Brook decided to name her Silverkit."

She pushed her kit closer to her before closing her eyes for a nap.


	4. Meeting Starclan

1Disclaimer; I do not own warriors I only own Spotty and Silverkit

Silverkit moved to a hunters crouch to sneak up on her prey. When she got close enough she

pou...

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath the Highledge."

Silverkit looked up at the Highledge wear the Thunderclan leader was standing waiting patiently for

the clan to gather below, and as the last cat joined the crowed Firestar started to speak.

"Today two kits reached sixmoons of age of age. Icekit, and Foxkit from now on until you

receive your warrior name you will be known as Icepaw, and Foxpaw, Brightheart you are ready for

a new apprentice, teach Icepaw all that you know." Icepaw reached forward and touched noses with

Brightheart before joining the crowd. "Squirrelflight you are ready for your first apprentice teach

Foxpaw everything you learned from Dustpelt to this young apprentice." Foxpaw touched noses

with Squirrelflight. The clan started to leave before Firestar started to speak again.

"It is also time for a few apprentices to receive their warrior names, Berrypaw, Hazelpaw, and

Mousepaw please step forward." All three apprentices stepped closer to the Highledge. The

eagerness showing in there eyes.

"I, Firestar leader of Thunderclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these two

apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I command

them to you as warriors in their turn."

"Berrypaw, Hazelpaw, and Mousepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect,

and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your lives?"

"I do." Berrypaw stated excitement showing in his eyes.

"I do." Hazelpaw repeated pelt bristling.

"Ido." Mousepaw at last sated tail swinging frantically.

"Then by the power of Starclan I give you your warrior names: Berrypaw from this moment on you

will be known as Berrytail. Starclan owners your bravery and strength and welcomes you as a full

warrior of Thunderclan." Firestar rested his muzzle on Berrytail's head, and Berrytail licked his

shoulder. Firestar repeated this ceremony naming Hazelpaw /HazelFlower, and

Mousepaw /Mousepelt.

When Firestar was done with the meeting the clan shouted their names. "Mousepelt, Berrytail,

Hazelflower, Icepaw, Foxpaw." the clan cheered before they parted.

"Silverkit it's time to come for bed." Brook called. Silverkit looked one mare time at the new

apprentices before heading to the nursery with her tail.

(few moons later)

Silverkit looked around wide eyed there were Starry cats she had never seen that smelled like

Thunderclan all around her.

"Hello Silverkit," one of the cats started, "be careful of the Shadows Thorn." Silverkit opened

her mouth to ask what they ment when she woke up taking deep breaths she snuck outside of the

nursery and ran towards the fresh kill pile for a late night snack to calm down more, but as she

neared she got more and more drowsy before she collapsed asleep.


	5. the first battle between star and Shadow

1Disclaimer; I do nat own warriors but I do own Spotty, Silverkit, Browniekit, and Thornpaw.

Silverkit woke to a yowl from across the clearing. As she opened her eyes she noticed dark shapes leaping into the clearing. _Shadowclan_ the thought raced into her head she looked around. _I have to __get to the nursery!_ Finally her eyes reached the direction she needed to go. Silver kit got a maiger adrenaline rush as she ran to the nursery but before she reached her destination. She got pushed from the side and tumble to the ground she tried to get up but she was held to the ground. Remembering a trick hollypaw showed her she went limp the cat holding her down went to bite her neck but she jumped up and hit his face with her claws unsheathed. finally able to see she studied her attacker he was light brown with red eyes and on his pelt there was a shape of a cat with red eyes also, even though she had never left the camp she new who he was, the prophecy ringing in her ears

_beware of __the shadows thorn._

"Thornpaw." Silverkit stated. The apprentice stopped for a moment looking puzzled.

"How did you know my name? Did we meet at a gathering?" Silverkit almost laughed. he thought her an apprentice, but before she could say another thing. Foxpaw jumped in front of her. She was abought to protest but before she could do a thing she felt some one pick her up. "Why little kit what are you doing in a middle of a fight?" Silverkits body froze that wasn't the voice of a Thunderclan cat. Foxpaw jumped to save her, but Thornpaw lunged and knocked him down.

"Foxpaw!" She screamed. Before she knew it she had unsheathed her claws and stuck them into the muzzle of the cat attacking her making the Shadowclan warrior drop her. She ran before any cat could pick her up again and rammed into Thornpaw who was holding down Foxpaw. She helped Foxpaw stand up before turning back on the apprentice but before another fight bettween them began one of the Shadowclan cat shoted "Retreat." Thornpaw looked at her menicingly before running back with his clan to there territory.

It's not what you think.

Please read and review.


	6. the begining of a prophecy

1Disclaimer; If I owned warriors I wouldn't be righting this story in FanFiction now would I.

Silverkit headed toward the nursery wincing with every step from an injury on her paw when Silverkit noticed her vision getting blurry she started to head toward the medicinecats den when she reached the entrance she collapsed into darkness.

Silverkit felt a paw poaking her side opening her eyes Silverkit woke to the same clearing she was in the night before Silverkit pricked her ears when she heard a familiar voice

"Dark and shadow will fight star and lightning too decide the fait of the lake." Just like before the clearing started to disappear before she was able to ask any questions. Silverkit opened her eyes to Leafpool's den. Sitting up she looked around unable to decipher Leafpool's cent from the herbs. Leafpool must have noticed she was awake because she heard. Paw steps running toward her.

Turning around Silverkit turned her head to face Leafpool and stated, "Leafpool I have been given a prophecy from Starclan." Leafpool's eyes widen into shock.

"What did they tell you?"

"Dark and Shadow will fight Star and lightning to decide the fate of the lake." Leafpool looked at Silverkit for a moment staring at her forehead.

"Thank you Silverkit why don't you go back to the nursery." Silverkit did as she was told and the moment she stepped into the nursery she was covered in licks.

"Don't you dare leave the nursery without my supervision you could have been stolen or killed!"

"But I wasn't mom!"

"Just be glad Firestar isn't making you wait another moon tell your apprentice ceremony" Browniekit cut in. '_That's right its today at moonhigh _' looking up she noticed it was already moonhigh, and sure enough Firestars voice shouted all cats old enough to catch there own pray meet here beneath the high ledge! Today two kits are old enough to become apprentices Browniekit and Silverkit from this day toward until you own your warrior names you two will be known as Browniepaw and Silverpaw. Stormfur you are ready for an apprentice teach Browniepaw all you know. Whitewing you are also ready for an apprentice teach Silverpaw all you know."

"Browniepaw , Silverpaw!" the clan cheered when the meeting was done. Silverkit headed towards the apprentices den.

"Silverpaw!" Silverpaw turned around to see Icepaw calling to her.

"What!"

"There is empty bedding next to mine you can sleep there."

"Thanks!" Silverpaw replied before going into the den and collapsing on the bed of moss.


	7. dissaster at the Gathering

1Disclaimer; I don't own warriors because if I did I wouldn't be righting a fanfiction abought it.

Silverpaw woke to a white paw poaking her. "Icepaw what do you want!" she moaned

"Silverpaw Whitewing and Brightheart said we can go hunting together, and Bramble calw told me to tell you that you are going to the gathering."

Silverpaw jumped up a gathering she is going to a gathering! Her thoughts raced as she exited the den and headed towards the freshkill pile

"Silverpaw you can eat when we're hunting it's not a patrol!" Icepaws voice broke her thoughts, but before she could turn aroundshe felt Icepaws pulling her by the tail towards the entrence to the camp.

"Icepaw let go of my tell or I'm not coming!" when she felt Icepaws grip loosen Silverpaw ran out of camp with Icepaw catching up suddenly a scent from downwind made her stop _mouse_ silently Silverpaw went to a hunters crouch slowly creeping up on her prey as she neard the mouse looked up as if it heard something then started to run off Silverpaw quickly jumped and bit hard on the mouses spine unable to resist her stomach any longer she quickly wolfed down the mouse and went to catch another.

Silverpaw enterd the camp with Icepaw at her tail each caring mouth fulls of freshkill Silverpaw and Icepaw walked over to the freshkill pile and dropped their own in. Silverpaw started to wash her face when she noticed Whitewing beconing her over.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Silverpaw you kneed to get ready for the gathering ."

"But I just woke up!"

"No, you have been awake sence sunrise Its already sunset!"

"Oh." Silverpaw's relization was inturopted by a yowl from Firestar for them to leave for the gathering. Silverpaw walked over to the group witch contained Firestar, Brambleclaw, Sandstorm, Squirrelflight, Leafpool, Whitewing, Stormfur, Ashfur, Jaypaw, Lionpaw, Foxpaw, Browniepaw, and her. As she joined the group the ran out of camp to the Windclan border.

As they neard the Island. Silverpaw got a nervouse filling in the pit of her stomach but she set it aside when it was her turn to cross the log. Taking deep breaths Silverpaw walked slowly across the log but as she neard the middle she fell and was pulled under by a mysterious force. Silverpaw kicked with all her might, but was only able to get to the surface for a Quick breath before being pulled under again.

She struggled to get back to the surface but she couldn't because someone or something was pulling her to the bottom of the lake. looking down to see what was pulling her Silverpaw noticed red eyes like those of Thornpaw. Thinking fast Silverpaw scratched at those eyes until she felt the grip let go and the eyes disappear, but she went without oxigen for so long the world started going black.

Suddenly a flash of silver caught her eye and she noticed a cat with stars on her pelt. Silverpaw gaind new strength and coppied the way the she-cat swam until she reached land pulling her self up she took long deep breaths. The last thing she heard was

"_Silverpaw your alive!"_ Before darkness claimed her.

Once school starts I will be very busy so I wont be able to update as much.


	8. The prophecy anounced

_**Disclaimer; I do not own worriers but I do own Silverpaw and Spotty and Thornpaw.**_

Icepaw ran to the medicinecat's den. After she noticed that Silverpaw hadn't come back to the apprentice den when the cats at the gathering came back to the camp. Icepaw entered the medicinecat's den. Like always the strong smell of herbs caut her off guard making hervision blurry. Silverpaw's voice knocked her back into focus.

"Icepaw don't start fainting on me now."

"Silverpaw! I knew something was wrong but how come your in the medicinecat's den." Silverpaw looked around before opening her mouth.

"Well what happened was that I was pulled under."

"By what?"

"A cat."

"what cat in there right minds would violate the truce?"

"Darckclan would."

"Darkclan?"

"I'll Tell you later Silverpaw stated yawning." Icepaw sighed Silverpaw needed her rest. Icepaw walked out of leafpools den and looked into the sky. It's already past moon high! Icepaw looking up didn't know were she was walking and crashed into Foxpaw. Suddenly a yowl went through the camp Firestar was calling a meeting.

"Leafpool has a message from Starclan!"

Leafpool stepped up with Jaypaw beside her and mewed, "The prophecy they sent me was Dark and Shadow will fight Lightining and Star to decide the fate of the lake."

"what does it mean?" Brightheart voice broke through. This time Jaypaw stood up.

"It means that Darkclan and Starclan are going to have a battle along with some one from Shadow clan and Thunderclan."

"when will the battle take place?" Foxpaw asked anxious.

"that is the mystery." Jaypaw stated in a wishper.

_**Sorry for the cliffie!**_


	9. Silverpaws past revield

1_**Zamirax (I have one more cliffy in this chapter but I won't make any more.)**_

_**Disclaimer; I don't own Warriors.**_

Silverpaw walked the forest today was her assessment and she caught lodes of prey. Suddenly she was and tackled to the ground Silverpaw braced her self for a fight, but was taken back when her face got covered in licks. Quickly squirming free Silverpaw stared at the strange kittypet.

"Oh, Star I was so was so worried about you, but you've gotten so big!" Silverpaw just stared. Until finally able to move her mouth which was frozen shut.

"Who are you?" the kittypet looked slightly hurt, but replied,

"Star I am your mother." Silverpaw froze, she finally fond her birth mom but now wished she hadn't, because now she is a kittypet! Suddenly there was a hiss from behind her turning around Silverpaw saw the Dawnpatrol.

"Silverpaw what is this kittypet doing on are territory." Silverpaw turned around slowly.

"This kittypet…is…my…mother." Silverpaw gasped out.

"YOU'RE A KITTYPET!" Foxpaw yowled. Silverpaw's hair rose.

"SO THAT DOESN'T MAKE ME LESS ABLE!" She hissed back. Suddenly the bracken moved and Squirrelflight showed up with a mouse in her jaws. Rolling her eyes she beckoned them to follow her back to camp.

_**Sorry again for the cliffy but I had this chapter planned out with a cliffy but I promise no more**_

_**Also I need help should my next chapter be in Foxpaw's or Browniepaw's P.O.V **_

_**But please review before the weekend **_

_**THANK'S**_


	10. Fight in the clearing and something more

I am really sorry I haven't updated but my internet was disabled and dad didn't enable it tell yesterday.

Zamirax; sorry again I really did try not to right another cliffy (I hate breaking promises uhh!)

Disclaimer; I don't own WARRIORS but I do own Browniepaw, Silverpaw, Spotty, and Thornpaw.

Browniepaw walked into camp with a pigeon in his mouth. A flash of dark crimson caught his eye, looking up Browniepaw saw his best friend Foxpaw scowling at the leaders den. Setting his prey in the pile Browniepaw padded over.

"What's wrong Foxpaw?" Browniepaw asked.

"Silverpaw a kittypet" Foxpaw growled in answer. Browniepaw was puzzled he always knew Silverpaw wasn't his true sister, but she always was his den mate.

"So" Browniepaw stated his own feelings. "Firestar's a kittypet and she has never seemed like a kittypet anyways."

"but she still a kittypet." Foxpaws growl turned into a desperate wail.

"what do you mean?" Browniepaw questioned.

"Firestar Chose his kittypet origins Silverpaw never got a choice."

"Are you worried she'd leave?"

"NO!" Foxpaw snapped almost too quickly.

"Then why"

"All I'm worried a bought is that she won't have enough _strength _to_ survive _living with the clans."

"FOXPAW!" they froze, and stared at a white and silver figure stalking toward them.

"Just because I was born kittypet doesn't mean I'm weaker than you!"

"Yah right Silverpaw you're as soft as your mom!" Browniepaw gulped he knew what happened when you push silver paw too far. Sure enough she pounced. Browniepaw jumped away as a silver and red blur barreled past him. The whole clan was already out in the clearing from Silverpaw's yowl. "Browniepaw saw Squirrelflight Foxpaw's mentor jump between them.

"Silverpaw control your temper!" Squirrelflight began (Foxpaw smirked)

"Foxpaw don't provoke her!"

"Both of you to Leafpool's den now!" Squirrelflight finished with an exasperated sigh.

Brownie paw watched as his den mate and best friend stalked of to the medicine cats den Silverpaw's tail was in the air as she padded on as proudly as she could. While Foxpaws tail was dragging in the ground a hint of sadness in his eyes as if he regretted saying anything. Browniepaw watched on Foxpaw never regretted anything. He was a bought to talk to Foxpaw but his mentor called him over looking one last time at his best friend Browniepaw stalked over ready to join the patrol.


	11. The end and the beginning

**_Disclaimer: I do not own warriors but I do own Thornshadow, Silverpaw, and Browniepaw, and don't forget Spotty!_**

**_this and the chapter before are supposed to be the same chapter._**

Silverpaw stalked off towards the medicinecat's den. Passing the nursery Silverpaw heard Brightheart and Ferncloud inside sharing tongues while talking with Daisy. A hiss from Foxpaw made her attention turn from the nursery to give him her fames menacing glare. Sure enough Foxpaw winced. When they reach the medicinecat's den Silverpaw noticed Jaypaw staring at them.

"What are you two doing in here." Jaypaw growled her tone sounding iritaded. Silverpaw opened her mouth but before she could answer Jaypaw whirled around and faced Foxpaw.

"What did you do?" Jaypaw asked.

"None of your business," Foxpaw snarled and as if as a second thought he added "Blindy!" Jaypaw hissed unsheathing his claws ready to spring.

"You're blind!" Silverpaw suddenly blurted out.

"YES!" Jaypaw spat.

"Sorry I didn't know!"

"How in the world did you not notice he was blind!?" Foxpaw hissed.

"Well it never came up, and he never seems blind anyways!" suddenly Leafpool strolled in caring a stock of marigold. Silverpaw guessed Squirrelflight told her what happened because she sighed.

"Jaypaw look over Silverpaw all take care of Foxpaw's gash." Jaypaw obeyed quickly checking her pelt.

"You don't have any scratches," he told her, "you can go." Silverpaw nodded before leaving the medicinecat's den Suddenly Cloudtail whizzed passed her and nearly yowled.

"Brightheart's having her kits!!!" As quickly as he came in he ran out Leafpool following closely behind bringing the needed herbs.

Silver paw sighed wariness dragging at her paws as she headed towards the apprentices den. She stalked inside and soon fell asleep.

**_Please read and PLEASE review!!!!!!!!!!!_**


End file.
